Fire In The Air
by Lessa Soong
Summary: Part Four and the conclusion of the Fire Starter series
Fire in the Air

Part Four and the conclusion of the Fire Starter Series

By Lessa Soong

All Star Trek characters are the property of Paramount. No copy write infringement is intended. I just intend to make one a little happier than he has been before! Please do not copy this story in whole or in part without my permission.

Lore was in his war room, as he liked to call his study, going over the monthly financials for the Care Center. He'd been working here for over two hours, but Jacquie had yet to come interrupt him. Deciding a visit from her was overdue; Lore got up to search for her.

When an investigation of every room in the house yielded no hint of her, Lore began to worry. He called for her, but got no answer. Finally, he passed by a window that looked out into the backyard, and caught a glimpse of her. Trying to steady his respiration while pushing back his worry, Lore went outside.

Jacquie was sitting on top of the picnic table with her back to him. She had her knees pulled up to her chest as she looked off to the horizon. She looked wistful and unhappy. Lore had no doubt he was the cause.

"Are you alright, my one desire?" he asked, not allowing the fear he felt to reflect in his voice. Jacquie turned her head just slightly to catch sight of him, but didn't move otherwise.

"As well as I can be." She turned back to stare at the sky. It was near dusk and the setting sun was offering up a lovely display this evening. "If you'd stop sniping at me whenever I talk about the cottage, I'd be better." Jacquie hated to speak to him with venom in her voice, but he had been impossible for the last few days. Every time she even hinted about the cottage she was due to move into with Teslyn, Lore would turn cold, picking fights with her at every turn. She was at wit's end.

Lore sniffed, instantly angered. He hated talk of that damned cottage. "Then don't talk about the fucking cottage!" he raged.

Jacquie released her knees and turned to face him, her eyes held warning. "Don't you start that again and don't you talk to me with that hateful voice! I'm moving to the cottage with Teslyn in three days and I need to get ready. How can I not talk to you about it?"

"Talk to her about it, I'm not interested." Lore slashed the air with his hand, indicating he was through with talk in this direction. He turned and walked back in the house.

Jumping off the table, Jacquie dashed after him. "Don't you turn your back on me! I'm sick of this attitude from you and I want to have this out."

Lore stopped in his tracks and turned towards her so quickly, Jacquie had to stop short to keep from running into him.

"You're expecting me to have a pleasant attitude about your walking out on me and talking about it like it's a wonderful thing?" The poison in his amber eyes pushed Jacquie back from him.

"I am not walking out on you! I'm moving in with Teslyn."

"And leaving me! You live with me now, you will move out and not be living with me in three days. How is that NOT leaving me?" he shouted. Before she could answer, Lore stormed out of the room and back to his study. She heard the lock activate once he was inside.

Jacquie stood there stunned for almost five minutes. Sinking down to the floor, she hugged her knees again and let her mind race. It was time to use her skills as a hopeful counselor and a listener to resolve this. Thinking back over everything that happened in the last few days and with a recalling of something Data had said about Lore, clarity approached.

Lore had not asked her to stay. He had not offered her anything but a place for the time she needed it. So many of his actions were diametrically opposed. He was so cocky, acting like he needed nothing and no one. But there were times when she could see something in his eyes, a look that begged her to see beyond this.

" _My brother is not what he seems, Jacquie. He hides much, and often, not what he should..._ " Data had told Jacquie this, but she hadn't understood what he meant. Was it that obvious and she had just missed it, believing Lore's bragging and gloating? She'd accepted it at face value. Had that been a mistake?

He never talked about a future together, or plans even hinting at her in his life past today. Jacquie's thoughts turned to Alaeda. It had taken quite a bit of carefully plotted questioning of both Lore and Data to gain a clear picture, but Jacquie believed she had pieced together just how bad it had been between Data's eldest daughter and Lore during their time together.

Lore was not in charge of any decision-making, Alaeda would tell him what to do and what to think. She controlled every aspect of his life and never let him forget it. Lore had been voiceless. Did he still believe he was with Jacquie? She had tried not to ask anything of him. Had that made him think she didn't want anything from him?

Cursing Alaeda's name, Jacquie got to her feet and went to Lore's study door. Taking a deep breath and praying this was not a huge mistake, she pounded on the door. It was time to teach Lore to tell her what he wanted.

"Come out of there right now and face me!" she shouted. "Are you an artificial life-form or a microwave?" Hoping to incense him enough to come out, but not enough to hurt her, she backed away from the door and waited. She was not disappointed.

The door unlocked and Lore stood there, looking at her, angrily. "What do you want now?"

"You are going to tell me exactly what you want from me," she demanded, standing tall and trying to radiate confidence.

"What does it matter? You don't care," Lore defensively pouted.

"Then why am I asking?" Jacquie put her hands on her hips and stared at him. When he didn't answer, Jacquie grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

Trying to look like he really didn't care one way or the other, Lore sighed. "Yes," he finally said, looking off towards the ceiling.

"How long do you want me to stay with you?"

He sighed again and looked bored.

"If this is not worth your time, should I just leave now?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "That's what you want anyway, isn't it?"

"That's the point, Lore. I'm talking about what YOU want. I'm not Teslyn. I can't read your mind. If you want something from me, you have to _tell_ me. You have the right to _want_ and to _ask_. Now tell me what you want!" she demanded.

"I want you! Here! Forever!" He almost shouted this, but once the words were out of his mouth, he looked like he wanted to take them back. He also looked ashamed.

Jacquie understood why. He just couldn't believe she wasn't going to turn into Alaeda on him. Letting her breath go, Jacquie grabbed him around the neck and hugged him tightly. "All you had to do was ask," she whispered. It took Lore several seconds to move, but he did and hesitantly put his arms around Jacquie. "Is there anything else you want, Lore?" she asked, softly.

"Why are you asking me this? Are you really going to stay? What about Teslyn?" Lore pulled back and looked at her challengingly.

"I'm not sure how she'll react, but since she loves me, I hope she'll understand." Jacquie looked him back in the eyes, but smiled. She reached up and caressed his face. "I'm asking this because it just came to me that I had to. I've been hoping if I loved you enough, I could make you understand I'm NOT Alaeda. But I've been wrong all this time. You've just been waiting for me to start acting like her and pushing you around, haven't you?"

Lore's expression reflected uncertainty, but he didn't speak. He seemed to be chewing all this up, trying to digest it.

"There was something wrong with her, Lore. But there is nothing wrong with you. You've been hiding your feelings...your fears from me-"

"I don't have any fears!" he scoffed, but Jacquie wasn't fooled this time.

"Everyone has fears. I do. Data does and so do you. I've been afraid I was boring you. I thought if I asked to stay, you'd think I was crowding you or trying to push you into a commitment of some sort. I was afraid if I pushed you, I'd lose you." Jacquie never raised her voice for this. She just told him, calmly and factually.

"I don't want you to go. I'll pay for your half of the cottage's rent if you stay with me." He still sounded like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"I may have to ask you to do that, but I'll pay back every credit. We can draw up a loan agreement. I'm not sure what our contract said about reneging." Jacquie kissed his lips, tenderly. "I make you a promise, Lore, if you swear to tell me if I'm about to do something you don't like, I swear to try and stop, or at least try to find a compromise we can both live with. Deal?"

He nodded slowly. "Deal."

Jacquie took his face in her hands. "You still don't believe me. Good thing I'm a stubborn woman and I love you more than anything in this world or any other. If it takes it, I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving it to you."

"Call Teslyn now...that would...help me believe."

Teslyn walked away from the monitor, stunned. Out of the blue, Jacquie called and told her she couldn't move out with her, that she was staying with Lore. Teslyn wondered if she should have seen this coming, but Jacquie had been so excited about the cottage.

Walking from Data's study, where she'd taken the call, she went back to the kitchen where he was making their dinner. Grace had the night off.

"You do not look well. Has something happened to Jacquie?" Data asked, noting her bewildered expression.

"She's fine, but I'm minus one roommate. She just bailed on me. She's gonna stay with Lore." Teslyn sighed and took a seat at the bar to watch Data cook.

"An interesting turn of events," Data noted, passively.

"Interesting? Try devastating! I can't afford the place by myself, I can't stay at Kessa's, that would just be asking too much. Don't you even open your mouth to offer to pay for this, buster! I'm not a leach. It's bad enough you got me that aircar. A place to live is over the top!"

"I have no intention of offering to pay for the cottage. I believe you should break the lease. I will help you, should you require it, to pay off that debt."

"And where the hell do I live? It's too late to find a place in time and the dorms were filled weeks if not months ago." She sighed with exasperation.

"You should live here."

"I thought you promised not to push me!" she reminded him.

"Into marriage. We did not speak about living together. I see no practical reason why you cannot live with me. You spend most of your time here as it is. You sleep here sixty-seven percent of the time. It has been almost five weeks. Our relationship is known and we agreed that you would publicly wear your engagement ring once you started at UCSF. Jacquie has decided to stay with my brother, I assume out of love. I ask you to stay with me for the same reason."

Teslyn sighed. "I hate it when you logic me into stuff and then back it up with an emotional reason, leaving me nothing to argue with." She gave him a defeated grin.

Data smiled. "I am a fast learner. Do you concede?" he asked, hopefully.

"Do I have a choice? Let's see...live with you or be homeless. Hmm. What should I choose?" She looked at the ceiling as though thinking it over, but reached out with a hand and grabbed a kitchen towel. Throwing it at him she laughed. "You win, but this does not mean I'm going to run this house or cook for you, so stop grinning!"

Data didn't listen.

The message light was flashing. She crossed to the monitor as the door to her quarters closed behind her. It had been a long day and dealing with the incompetence here was draining. Having to deal with whoever this was did not put her in a better mood.

"Mother, I need credits for a new aircar," whined the face on the monitor. "I don't like the colour of the one I have now. It's too dark, and it depresses me. Father won't send me any credits. And that bitch he's with won't even get him for me half the time I tell her to. Some father he is! Are you coming home, mother? I want a bigger place. This one is-"

She deleted the message. The rest wasn't important.

Teslyn managed to get out of the lease for the cottage with only a fine. The girls paid most of it, but Lore and Data picked up the rest, to the girls' chagrin. Teslyn was only a week into college and already she had to register a change of address.

The woman at the registrations desk, Mrs. Butler, called Teslyn to her office Wednesday of the second week. It had already been a hectic day, so Teslyn was not in the best of moods to start, but coming here ticked her off. She'd filled out all of the needed forms, what more was there?

Seated before the woman's desk, Teslyn received skeptical glances as Mrs. Butler glanced back over the form. "I don't know what kind of fool you take me for, Miss Anala, but I don't find your little joke funny."

"I don't understand what you mean." Teslyn replied, honestly lost.

"This form." The woman swiveled and pointed to her monitor. "You list your new address as 111 Academy Way. I have lived in this area too long not to know that address, even if I'm not in Starfleet, Ensign. The commandant of Starfleet Academy lives there and has for well over a century," the woman scoffed.

With an irritated sigh and a grimace, Teslyn nodded. "Yes, I know that too." She stared straight back and unflinching at the woman.

Looking even more impatient, the woman tisked at her. "You don't expect me to believe after four years of schooling under him, you now live with him, do you?"

"I expect you to believe that 111 Academy Way is my new address, because it is."

"And the commandant would verify this?"

"Is he required to?" Teslyn shot back, angry. She knew this had been a bad idea, but Data would just not listen to her. Some people knew they were seeing each other, but this woman obviously wasn't one of them.

"He may be. Perhaps I'll put a call through to him and we will just see what he says." Butler's tone had turned very patronizing. She swiveled her monitor back and activated the comm.

"I wouldn't advise that. The commandant is very busy this time of year. He's busy all the time, but now is-"

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we?" Butler said, cutting Teslyn off. She connected with the Academy and requested to speak to Commandant Soong. It took several minutes for Data to come on, but he did not sound pleased once he did.

"Can I help you, Mrs. Butler?" he asked, once she introduced herself.

"I am sorry to bother you, Commandant. But I have a young ensign in my office who is under the impression she lives at your residence. Her name is-"

"Ensign Teslyn Anala. She does. What is the problem?" he asked, not sure what this could be about, since this made no sense to him.

"She...she does live at your residence, sir?" Butler stammered.

"Yes. Is she ill?" Now Data sounded worried. Through their sliver of a link, Teslyn could feel this. She opened her mind to him to ease his.

 _~ I'm fine, Data. I'm here in her office and she doesn't believe I live with you. ~_ Teslyn could feel two mental sighs from him, one with relief and the other of irritation.

"No, she's not ill. I...I-" Butler was now at a loss for words.

"I see. You doubted her word. Ensign Anala graduated second in her class, Mrs. Butler. I approved her continued education at your institution. I expect her to be treated well there. Have I chosen incorrectly?"

"NO, sir. No, she will be treated with every respect due her. I'm sorry sir. This was a misunderstanding. Please accept my apology for interrupting you, sir."

"Very well. Good day, Mrs. Butler." Data cut the connection, but sent back a few words to Teslyn. _~ I love you. Be graceful and tactful, Teslyn. ~_

 _~ I love you too. Who, me? ~_ She had to swallow a smile.

"I ask your pardon, Ensign Anala. It would appear I was mistaken," the woman admitted, flushed. Turning a confused and curious stare to Teslyn, she appeared to study her for a moment. "What...what do you do there...I mean, what is your relationship to him?"

Teslyn recognized this question for what it was and it angered her even more. "Is that question on the form, Mrs. Butler?" Teslyn asked, with her fury barely contained.

"Well, no, I just-"

"Then with all due respect, Mrs. Butler, that is none of your damn business. Is that all?" When an even more flustered Butler nodded, Teslyn got to her feet and marched back to her classes.

Classes went later into the evening today, so it wasn't until just before dinnertime that Teslyn got home. She kissed Grace - who was busy cooking - on the cheek, greeting her warmly. In her book, Grace was an angel and should be treated like one. Learning the whereabouts of Data from the older woman, Teslyn headed outside.

He was sitting in a patio chair reading from a PADD. She wrapped her arms around this neck from behind and leaned in to bite his ear. He jerked as he turned to glare at her.

"I told you living together was going to cause a stink eventually. She had the nerve to ask me what my relationship was to you. I was tempted to say 'bed-warmer'."

Data pulled her until she was sitting in his lap. "That would not have been appropriate and you know it." He lifted her chin for a kiss. He still found the simple freedom to kiss her enthralling. When her lips parted, Data moved his tongue to greet her, tasting and teasing. Her hand found the seal of his uniform and pushed it open. Why she loved to tease his nipples, Data did not know.

"Ah!" he moaned...perhaps that was why. He opened his eyes to see her cheeky grin.

"I didn't know we were invited for dinner and a show."

Both turned to see Lore walking out of the mansion with Jacquie in tow. Teslyn jumped out of Data's lap to hug her friend fiercely. Lore grinned at the two and moved closer to Data.

"Don't get up, brother. I already know what your erection looks like, having one just like it." Lore smirked as he walked over and gave Data a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"Lore!" Teslyn scolded. She turned back to Jacquie. "Haven't you gotten him house trained yet?" she teased.

Jacquie laughed. "He's great in bedroom. Beyond that, who cares!" she elbowed Teslyn. "Besides, I like him ornery." She winked at Lore and then looked at his brother. "Sorry, Data." She shrugged.

"I suppose he would not be Lore were he not...ornery." Data smiled at the group, a little. He stood, carefully and shook his brother's hand. He had resealed his uniform the moment Teslyn vacated his lap. Lore was still chuckling as Data went to kiss Jacquie on the cheek to greet her.

"OOO, come here Red! I forgot about your greeting!" Lore was grinning way too big as he held his arms open wide for Teslyn.

She sighed as she approached him. "Fine, but no tongue this time, okay?"

"Hey!" Jacquie grimaced with her hands on her hips.

"You did say you liked him ornery," Data reminded her.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect it to come back and bite me on the ass." Jacquie lamented.

"Oh! Can I do that?" Lore called, practically tossing Teslyn aside to grab his mate of choice. He didn't bite her ass, but he did pinch it a few times as Jacquie tried in vain to evade his fingers. Data took Teslyn back into his arms and whispered in her ear for her to open her mind to him.

 _~ Yes, my love? ~_ she responded.

 _~ Will you take Jacquie into the gardens and keep her occupied for a time? I wish to have a talk about Kessa with Lore. If Jacquie remains, his attention will be diverted. ~_

 _~ If I remain, will your attention be diverted? ~_ Teslyn rubbed against Data to emphasize her question.

Data pulled back from her and looked in her eyes. ~ _I have better focus than Lore. I will remind you of the benefits of my focus this evening as I focus all my attentions to one spot of your body until you beg me to stop. ~_ Data bent to kiss her passionately.

Teslyn gave Data a secret smile that let him know just how much she was looking forward to that demonstration. With a final parting kiss to her lover, Teslyn walked over and pulled Jacquie out of Lore's arms. "Come on, Jacs. Time for the sex kittens to take a little walk while the big boys have a powwow." Still holding the arm of a not so cooperative Jacquie, Teslyn walked towards the huge garden area to the south of Data's home. This area was maintained but the Academy. It butted up against the land reserved for the Commandant's residence and almost seemed an extension of it. Teslyn opened the gate that gave them access to the Academy maintained area and pulled Jacquie inside.

"Why are we doing this? Not that I'm complaining, but why did we have to leave the guys?" Jacquie asked, retrieving her hand from Teslyn.

"Data wanted to talk to Lore. Kessa's husband is...well, he's dying," Teslyn explained. "Data thinks it would be good if after Tristan passes, that Kessa go to work at the Center as a counselor. Data's not sure Lore will go for it since she's organic."

Jacquie stopped, looking insulted. "Lore doesn't have anything against organics. He loves Kessa. I do too. Lore always talks about Kessa with respect. I'm sure he'll agree. I'm sorry to hear her husband is dying. Is he sick?"

Teslyn shrugged. "No, just human and old. The day before I left, Kessa was crying. She was telling me how hard it was for her to fall in love with a man who she knew she would easily outlive. She's done it before, but she said it never gets easier to lose them." Teslyn's eyes looked glossy. "I hated to see her cry. It's too bad Corin is her brother. They love each other so much..." Teslyn sniffed and shook her head. The pair walked slowly through a tall grouping of flowering bushes towards a clearing.

"But is it really the same?" Jacquie asked. "You know I don't mean any insult, but Corin is android and Kessa isn't. For us there's a practical reason to not marry a relative. But most of those reasons don't apply to them." Even saying this, Jacquie didn't look sure.

"I don't know either. You've seen Kessa and Corin together, but I've seen more. They play together just like they did when they were kids, or so Data says." Teslyn chuckled at the memories. "Corin is sweet and wonderful, but with Kessa...he's more so. They adore each other and it makes me happy just to be in the same room with them. It's like the love they feel for each other fills the area around them, blanketing everyone in their joy." Teslyn sighed.

"I remember talking to Kessa once about Corin. Her expression changes the moment he enters the room or is mentioned. Have you talked to-" Jacquie stopped when she noticed Teslyn's expression change and her head come up, alerted by something. "What it is?"

Teslyn looked around, scanning the flowers and bushes they were passing. "I don't know. I swear I got a sense of someone nearby, but I lost it." She furrowed her brows.

"This area is open to the public, cadets and even high ranking Starfleet personnel do come here. Relax Tez." Jacquie put her arm about her friend's shoulders, trying to calm her.

"I know it's open, it's just that...what I sensed...it's gone." Teslyn sighed, trying to center herself. "What were you saying?" They began walking towards a bench that was empty a moment ago.

"She was about to say good-bye."

A female that neither of them knew was now sitting on the bench before them. She had dark hair, cropped very short until it looked boyish. She wore utilitarian work coveralls of a light brown. Nothing about her was remarkable except for one thing. Teslyn could not read her.

 _~ She's blank. I think I sensed her a moment ago, but I can't get anything from her now. ~_ Teslyn informed Jacquie.

Slowly, the woman stood up, looking at Teslyn. "I can feel your nosy tendrils pushing me, telepath. You will have to do better than that to get through. You can leave now. It's your friend I want." Turning her attention to Jacquie, the woman walked towards her smiling malevolently.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with Jacquie?" Teslyn asked, wondering why this woman seemed familiar.

Teslyn stood two feet to Jacquie's right and the woman one meter in front of both. She cast a glance at Teslyn. While both ensigns had taken a prepared stance, they did not know the nature of this threat. Lifting one hand, the unknown woman leaned forward and pushed Teslyn with effortless force, causing her to fly across the gardens. Horrified, Jacquie watched as her best friend flew backwards to land meters away.

"Organics," the woman scoffed, rolling her eyes. Having dispensed with Teslyn, she looked Jacquie over. When the darker skinned, dark haired girl made a move to run, a hand shot out, grabbing her arm. "I don't think so. I have a few things to say to you before I separate your head from your puny body."

Terror filled Jacquie's features as she struggled to free herself. "Who are you?"

Teslyn had used her training to make sure she survived her fall and was rising painfully from her landing point. "You're Alaeda Soong, aren't you?" she called. Her temper was igniting and this time she wasn't going to even try to stop it.

"Give the 'pather a cigar. I hope you're not planning on coming back over here. Two deaths will be harder to explain, but I'm sure I can come up with something." Alaeda narrowed her eyes at Teslyn challengingly.

"Well then, start thinking, because I'm not leaving. Why do you want her dead?"

Alaeda laughed, disturbingly. Pulling Jacquie until they were nose to nose, she looked daggers at her. "You touched Lore. Organics need to learn not to touch what doesn't belong to them. You defiled him and now you will be stopped."

Giving thanks to Lessa Soong for covering Alaeda with the same skin all her built children had, Teslyn let her gift take hold.

 _~ Get as far away as you can, as soon as you can, ~_ Teslyn warned Jacquie. Focusing all her anger on Alaeda, Teslyn walked towards the two women.

Noting her approach, Alaeda turned to look at Teslyn, just as her internal systems began to register a dramatic rise in temperature. Systems began to warn of failure, one after the other.

"Pull away and turn her off!" Teslyn growled loudly.

Jacquie was able to pull free, but Alaeda was still functioning enough to back away, hitting Jacquie, weakly, but solidly. Teslyn charged. Totally enraged, she screamed for Jacquie to back away as she let the fire fly. The ground beneath Alaeda ignited, and she screamed as her skin began to burn away, revealing the sensor webbing circuitry beneath.

Teslyn had given a mental cry for Data as soon as she realized who this woman was. He and Lore came charging from the mansion as Alaeda gave a cry of pain and fury. In a final act of desperation, she reached out towards Jacquie.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Lore. He leaped ahead of Data and backhanded Alaeda so hard she flew through the air, igniting the bushes she fell upon. Data ordered Teslyn to stop her attack as he reached through the blaze that was his eldest daughter and turned her off.

His hand was burned, bringing involuntary tears to Data's eyes, but relief still flowed through him. Turning he saw Teslyn running for him. She threw his arms around him. The tears were no longer involuntary. Teslyn was safe and so was Jacquie. As he embraced her, Data turned to see Lore alternately hugging and frantically checking Jacquie over to make certain she was all right.

"You're sure? She didn't break anything or bruise you? Maybe I should take you to the hospital just to make sure."

Data had never heard his brother so panicked. It took repeating it several times before Jacquie convinced him she was fine. Maybe a few bruises, but otherwise fine. Lore heaved a heavy sigh and pulled Jacquie tightly against him.

"I'm so sorry. This was all my fault. I should have better protected you. I could have lost you. I'm so sorry, Jacquie. Please forgive me." There was no cockiness or arrogance coming from him now. His entire façade had been ripped away at the sight of Alaeda reaching her melted but burning hands towards his mate.

"I don't blame you, Lore. She did this on her own. You're not to blame, please don't blame yourself." Jacquie was crying and so, astonishingly, was Lore. Jacquie pulled his face close and covered it with kisses. His face streaming with tears, Lore dropped his hands to his sides. He looked ashamed.

With great care, Lore took Jacquie's hands from his face and held then between them. "I've wronged you so many times, but you still stand by me. You were almost killed because of me, yet you stand here and comfort me, absolving me of any blame. You are right. I never believed you. I was convinced you would turn out to be just like Alaeda and hurt me." Lore looked deeply in her eyes. "I was wrong. I was so wrong. If you forgive me, I'll never doubt you again, Jacquie."

Grinning with joy, Jacquie pulled her hands from his and threw them around his neck. "I forgive you, Lore."

As they nuzzled together, eyes closed and oblivious to the world, Lore brought his lips to her ear. "I love you. I know I didn't feel it the last time I said it, but I do now. I don't think I have ever loved anyone before you. If you want, we can have a huge wedding with all the bells and whistles. Anything you want."

Overwhelmed and shocked, Jacquie pulled back to look at him. "You want to marry me?"

Lore grinned. "Old habits die hard, but yeah...I think I do." He pulled her close to kiss her. Releasing her from the kiss only, he smiled again. "Yes, I want you legally bound to me, woman. I don't want any kids, but I want you, forever."

Jacquie smiled. "Perfect," was all she said before she kissed him.

Once Lore and Jacquie came out of their little huddle, the adrenaline left Teslyn and she began to moan with pain. This pulled the other pair back when Data held Teslyn up gently, asking where she hurt.

"Everywhere. We didn't piece together who she was until after she knocked me away from Jacquie like I was a rag doll. Oh!" Teslyn moaned as Data tried to help her walk.

Data looked from the now smoldering remains of his daughter to the woman he loved and then to Lore. Realizing it would be difficult emotionally for Lore to move Alaeda, he called his brother over.

"Lore, please take Teslyn back to the house. I will attend to Alaeda."

Lore nodded and lifted Teslyn in his arms, with great care. Jacquie followed behind. Data looked down to the place where Alaeda had landed. Her clothes had burned away along with most of her skin.

"I should have seen you for what you were long ago, my daughter. I will fix you one day, Alaeda. But that day is not today." With a solemn expression Data closing his eyes, releasing a breath he'd been holding. He lifted her in his arms and made his way back to his mansion.

In a room that had not seen much use in decades, Data took Alaeda and placed her on an examination table. Pulling a sheet up to cover her body, Data leaned over and kissed what was left of her forehead. "Goodbye for now, my daughter," he told her and covered her face with the sheet.

When Data returned to the living room, Lore was looking over Teslyn. Grace was helping her to drink some tea.

Jacquie came back into the room a moment later. "They'll be here in just a moment to take you to Starfleet Medical, Tez. They'll have you fixed up in no time." She knelt beside her friend and patted her leg. Teslyn tried to smile, but with all the excitement over, every muscle in her body hurt. As she breathed in she was fairly certain some of her ribs were cracked.

Data came to kneel beside her. His expression was still solemn. Teslyn reached out and took his hand. "I'm sorry I had to kill her, but she was-"

Data leaned in to kiss her gently, bringing her apology of a halt. "You did not kill her. You disabled her. I do not think there is anyone in this room who faults your reasoning."

"Hell no!" Lore exclaimed, moving to give Teslyn an encouraging grin. He was at the foot of the couch. Jacquie had taken off Teslyn's shoes, so Lore took a toe and gave it a little jiggle. When Data met his gaze, Lore was a little uncertain, but when his brother smiled with approval, Lore relaxed and smiled too.

"Do you need anything, dear?" Grace asked her.

"Other than something to stop the pain, like a phaser blast to my head, no. I'm sorry this ruined dinner, Grace. It looked and smelled wonderful."

Grace gave her a disappointed look. "Food can be replaced. Family cannot. We never did have a decent celebration for your graduation or your birthday. I will correct that oversight once you have come home."

Teslyn grinned. "You've worked for Data too long, Grace. You're starting to sound like him, no contractions and all." Grace smiled at the girl's teasing.

The medical team arrived and Teslyn was taken for treatment. She would have to stay overnight in the medical facility, but Data's rank allowed him to stay with her.

"Sorry I ruined your plans to show me how focused you can be. I was looking forward to that little lesson." Teslyn's voice was strained and soft, but she was trying to smile.

Data was worried, but the doctor assured him there was no permanent damage. "I will still give you the lesson, but you will have to heal first. This will give you a goal," he told her with a suggestive grin. "I will have to see to some business tomorrow, but I will return as soon as I complete it. The doctor informs me you will be able to return to classes on Monday. My first stop in the morning will be to UCSF to deliver your doctor's excuse."

Teslyn blushed. "You really are going to cause a stir and you love it, don't you? Commandant Soong coming to tell them little Ensign Anala will miss school today. It could backfire and make them all think you're my guardian."

Data took her hand and kissed it tenderly. "I intend to do a better job of guarding you for the rest of your life. If that makes me your guardian, then so be it." He raised enough to kiss her gently on the lips.

"You could just send them the message."

Data looked doubtful. "Consider your meeting with Mrs. Butler this morning. Do you understand my desire to ensure the message is received?"

Teslyn laughed, but stopped when the action hurt her sensitive ribs. "Okay, you have a point, but you usually do."

Data caressed her cheek. "Sleep, Teslyn. I will remain and...guard you."

Lore brought a sweater out to Jacquie. She was sitting in her thinking spot on the back deck again. She was brooding about Teslyn, but Lore was determined to get her mind off most of the events of this evening. He wrapped the sweater around her and then wrapped himself around her.

"Data looked so broken up about Alaeda," Jacquie noted, snuggling into Lore's embrace.

"I think he was, but if she succeeded in her plan to hurt you and did as threatened and killed Teslyn, Data would have ripped her to pieces as I helped. At least she's in a state were we can fix her. I'm sorry Alaeda didn't get help and I do feel responsible for some of that, but I am not in the least bit sorry that she is lying on the table in Data's lab and not Teslyn...or you." Jacquie noted his reluctance to refer to her possible demise as Lore took hold of Jacquie's chin so she would look him in the eyes. "She's been stopped. I should have seen in done before this happened, but I should have told Data about her too." Lore shook his head, as though dismissing his maudlin thoughts with the action. "She was my mate for a long time. But that's in the past. My concerns are for you now. So now it's time for you to come inside so I can warm you up."

Lore kissed her before getting to his feet and gathering her in his arms. He carried her to their bed and laid her out. Lying next to her, he began undoing the buttons on her blouse.

"All you ever want to do at night is have sex."

Lore pulled back and stared at Jacquie in surprise. "You're upset about that?" he asked, unsure about her facial expression.

"Not one damn bit," she announced and lifted to push him back down on the bed so she could straddle him. Lore was still dressed, but that little problem would be rectified in due course. He smirked up at her, pleased with her actions. He helped her to raise the blouse off her body and took a breast into his mouth. The rest of their clothing would soon follow.

"Give me a safe word, my pet. I intend to push you to your limits tonight, so give me a word that you will remember to only use if you want to stop this."

"I don't need one, I trust you, Lore." Her expression was earnest, but Lore was not kidding about pushing her to the limit.

"Then I will choose one for you. Discontinue. If you say discontinue I will stop what I'm doing. Are you ready to begin, my pet?" he asked. When she nodded now a little hesitantly, Lore smiled. Moving in a sudden motion, he released her and stepped back from the wall, smirking.

And no one could smirk like Lore Soong.

Hours later, her body was bathed in sweat when she came to. Lore was beside her and holding her close. Her body was wrapped in a warm blanket that Lore had thrown over them. She looked at him and was rewarded with a satisfied grin.

"Are you warmer, my love?" he asked innocently.

Jacquie didn't even have the energy to answer.

Data felt ripped in two when he was forced to leave Teslyn's side the next morning. With a data chip that contained the doctor's excuse, Data made his way to UCSF. He was relieved that his lover was asleep as he left her. Had Teslyn been awake, Data doubted he could have wrenched himself from her side.

He parked his aircar and walked from the parking area to the Medical hall. Each of Teslyn's professors would be shown the contents of the chip so her absence today would be excused.

"Broken ribs, bruised kidneys? She took quite a fall, didn't she, Commandant?" Teslyn's emergency trauma professor shook her head in dismay over the list of her student's injuries.

"She was attacked while attempting to protect a fellow ensign," Data explained.

The professor's eyes grew large. "A hero already?"

"Yes. She saved the life of another yesterday." Data looked sad, but proud.

"You don't have to show this to her chem-lab or bio-research professors, I'll let them know for you, Commandant. But I have to ask you to bring this to her medical history professor. He's in the History wing. Out that door and to your left, sir." The professor told him, handing the chip back.

Data decided that he should have known this would happen. He was heading towards the History Department, so it only followed that Trisha Jet was the first person he saw upon entering the area.

"What are you doing here, Commandant? Looking for a new job?" Jet's expression was unreadable.

"No, I am looking for Professor Krdochel. Do you know where I can find him?" Data asked, calmly. He prayed Jet didn't try to come on to him again.

"He has a class in session at the moment. He starts early. Why do you need him?" she asked, probing.

"I have to deliver a doctor's excuse on behalf of a student." Data told her, succinctly.

Jet let her shoulders sag. "Anala," was all she said.

"She was injured yesterday and had to be taken for medical treatment. She will not be released until tomorrow morning. She will miss classes today. I must get this excuse to Professor Krdochel," Data explained.

Jet reached into her pocket and pulled out a reader. She held out her hand for the chip. Data handed it to her, reluctantly. "What happened to her?" she asked, seemingly unconcerned even as she read the list of injuries.

"She was attacked." Data was not happy about having to go over all of this with Jet.

"I hope you don't think I attacked her, Commandant." Her manner was suddenly defensive.

"No, her attacker in known and has been...contained." Data remained just as calm and detached sounding as he could. Since her propositioning him in his classroom office, that day, this woman unnerved him.

"I just bet you came to her rescue, didn't you?" Jet handed the chip back. "I can't understand you for the life of me. She's just a girl. Why are you so taken with her?" She sounded softer, almost pleading.

Data could think of nothing to say that would help this situation, except to remain silent. So he did.

"You can't even think of a reason? Maybe I can give you a reason to reconsider your decision about her." Jet grabbed hold of Data's face and pulled him in for a tender kiss. Data tried to pull away, but Jet held him so tightly, he would injure her if he did. Realizing that if anyone saw them, it could embarrass Teslyn who went to this college, Data pulled his head back from hers.

"Why did you do that?" Data asked her, relieved that Teslyn was still sleeping and would not sense his guilt through their link.

"Because I have wanted you for a long time, Data. Can't you even consider me? We have so much in common and run in many of the same circles." Jet reached out to take his hand, but Data extracted his from her a second later.

"I am sorry, Professor Jet, but it is not to be." Deciding to send a recorded message to Teslyn's professor, Data backed away and marched quickly back to his aircar.

"She has to somehow know he's here and is controlling him with her telepathy. I wish I could turn that against her!" Jet seethed. She walked away, turning thing around in her head...plotting.

Data's day was busy, but tedious. He did not want to be here today, so everything seemed a thousand times more tedious. Data realized that he was tired. He had been very busy prior to Alaeda's attack and had not slept since Sunday night. He took Teslyn to bed that night and every night to make love, but had only stayed with her Sunday. Wednesday, she had slept alone.

Since Lessa began replacing Data's bio-plast sheeting with her own human looking and much more sensitive organic flesh, Data had required food and later even true sleep. He and all his kind also had internal organs to filter and replenish the blood that kept their organic flesh alive. They were still eighty-five percent mechanical, but the fifteen percent did have an affect. Right now it was making Data agitated and moody.

He was relieved that he was not teaching a class this semester. It allowed him to skip out at 1500 hours. Considering his tendency to snap today, he was sure the administration's secretary was glad to see him go.

When he arrived at the medical center, Kessa and Corin were in the room with Teslyn. Data was displeased in this case, because he needed to speak with his future mate regarding his encounter with Professor Jet. Teslyn seemed groggy when Data first arrived, but only after a few minutes Data's agitation was apparent to her and his children. Risking the pain to sit up, Teslyn looked from a snippy Data to his offspring.

"I think your dad and I need to have a talk. Can I get you two to take about twenty minutes and maybe order him a sandwich? I don't think he's been eating right lately."

Both Kessa and Corin knew what she meant, so they left the room with obedient nods.

Once they were gone, Teslyn looked at Data with penetrating eyes. "Okay, crack that mouth open and tell me what the hell's wrong with you. You were actually RUDE to your daughter."

Data let his head fall to his chest. He was sitting to Teslyn's left. He was close enough to reach for her hand, but had not as yet. "I needed to speak with you alone. Something happened to me today and I needed to...confess." Data looked up to see fear enter Teslyn's eyes.

"Why are you sending me guilt? What did you do?" she sounded close to panic.

"When I was delivering your excuse to UCSF, I encountered Professor Jet," he admitted.

"And?" she prompted. Her expression had turned to one of anger.

"She expressed her belief that you are unsuitable for me. To prove her point...she kissed me."

"That BITCH!" Teslyn shouted. She was groaning in pain a second later. Data came out of his seat to ease her back down against her pillow.

"I am sorry I have upset you, but I could not hide this from you. I am sorry I-"

"Data," Teslyn interrupted. She groaned in pain and carefully tried to clear her throat. Data just waited for her to speak. "You're broadcasting all that happened. I know she kissed you and you did nothing to encourage her, so wipe that guilt-ridden look off your face," she ordered him.

Data gave her an embarrassed smile and came closer when she opened her arms to him. She was the one who was hurt, but her embrace felt so healing to Data. Opening the link between them, Teslyn could feel how tired Data was. They talked softly for a few minutes before the twins returned with his dinner. Teslyn ordered him to eat every bite and then to go home and get some sleep. The four talked as Data ate. He stayed longer than Teslyn thought he should, but finally at 2100 while Lore and Jacquie were visiting, Teslyn shooed Data home. Data took a shower and climbed into bed.

But the bed was empty. His arms felt empty without Teslyn in them. He felt empty without her close. He missed her and could not sleep.

At just after 0200, Teslyn woke up, disturbed by something from Data. Reaching out she discovered he was not sleeping and was highly agitated. Even more agitated than before! When her door opened at 0300 and Data crept in, she was not the least bit surprised.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she whispered to him, not sure why she whispered since she had a private room.

"I cannot sleep," Data answered, taking the chair he had abandoned only hours before.

"Why? What's bothering you now?"

"You are not there. I cannot sleep in our bed without you." He sounded angry and defensive, but Teslyn was not put off. Data looked at her in the dim lights from the medical readouts on the board above her bed. He grimaced and leaned forward to lay his head down on the side of her bed.

"My poor Data," she cooed, half teasing. She ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his neck gently. He lifted his head to kiss her.

"I love you," he whispered between soft kisses.

"I love you enough to risk this," she told him. Scooting over on her bed Teslyn made enough room for him. She told Data to join her, but to be careful of her tender ribs. He looked doubtful. "Get your sexy metallic ass in this bed so we can both get some sleep before we start hallucinating. Move, mister!"

Shaking his head at her, but grinning, Data complied. Teslyn held him to her as best she could without hurting herself and in this way they fell asleep.

Data slept for just under two hours before he woke up again. He could not be found in her bed like this. It simply wasn't proper, even if she were his wife, it would not be. Being careful not to wake Teslyn, Data got out of the bed and moved back to the chair. Taking her hand in his, he lay his head down on the bed and went back to sleep. She was near, so he could sleep.

Kessa and Corin came in the morning with Grace to take Teslyn home since she had summoned them. "You're too tired to drive, Data. You still need more sleep, even your self-diagnostic confirmed that." Teslyn scolded him when Data tried to assure her and his children that he was fine. "Your hair isn't even fine right now," Teslyn told him.

"She's got you there, dad." Corin stood behind his father and reached over to give his shoulder a squeeze. "You need to rest once we get you two home. You just used a contraction."

Data turned in his seat and even released Teslyn's hand. "I did no such thing, Corin Soong!" Data admonished his son, firmly.

"You are so silly!" Teslyn teased, reaching to reclaim his hand. "I told you two years ago that you used contractions. You used the word "can't" and I've heard you use even more telepathically."

"So have I, daddy," Kessa told him.

Data looked from face to face and sighed in defeat. "It must be related to stress," he defended.

"That I can believe." Teslyn winked at him when Data looked her way. Once Teslyn was released, Corin took them to the mansion in his car while Kessa drove Data's car. The twins informed Grace that she was to see the couple to bed once they were fed.

"Don't let them get up before daddy has slept at least eight uninterrupted hours," Kessa instructed after kissing her father on the cheek. She then moved to carefully embrace and kiss Teslyn. Corin followed suit right after her. They left together so their father and Teslyn could rest.

After a light lunch, the couple went to bed as ordered. Teslyn noticed how relaxed her lover became the moment they closed the bedroom door behind them.

"I hated being here without you," he explained.

"Must have been bad for you to use the word hate!" she noted. She pulled out a nightgown, but couldn't get it on over her head without help. Even as tired as he was, Data could not touch her, even to cover her naked body with the gown and not become aroused. He lifted her chin with a finger and brushed her soft lips with his.

"I never want to sleep in our bed without you again. I never want to sleep anywhere without you again," he told her. She grinned and just led him by hand to the bed. He wore pajama bottoms, but not a top. Teslyn secretly wondered why they wore pajamas at all since they usually made love and took everything off, remaining nude to sleep. She thought how tonight there would be no lovemaking and it just made her want it more.

She settled for lying in his arms while Data ran a hand over her back, gently. Her ribs were sore on her chest, but her sides and back were tender too. Still it seemed she was most comfortable on her left side. Data moved close enough that she could feel his erection against her bottom. The excitement that filled her already, overflowed. Teslyn opened their link and sent Data images of hot, deep passion filled kisses that began at his mouth and traveled down his body.

"Should we do this?" Data asked in a desire filled voice.

"It's the only way we can do this and I think you need it. I think you'll sleep better if you orgasm." She slowly moved to turn on her back. "I know you've been worried about hurting me, but I think if you let me.."

"I can wait until you're healed, Teslyn," Data told her sharply.

"You're using contractions again, Data. I think your subconscious agrees with me."

Data glared at her. "It is not right for me to take and not give."

"If I have an orgasm...especially the ones YOU give me, I'll die. It would hurt too much to thrash around like that. I want to do this for you, Data. Let me," she cajoled him.

It took some time to force the guiltiness from him, but Teslyn finally talked him into it. Some of it was dirty, suggestive talk, but it worked.

A while later, Data asked Teslyn to remove her nightgown so he could hold her body to his as they slept. She had to have help to remove it, but he was always very helpful here.

"You know we're going to have to wait until after Lore and Jacquie get married before we do, don't you?" Teslyn asked him once they were settled and Data was holding her.

He felt momentarily stunned. "Lore and Jacquie are planning for November. You wish to make our wedding SOON after theirs?" he asked, disbelieving.

She sighed. "Well, I've been thinking. I live with you, I love you, I sleep with you...I don't want a big affair like they're planning. I just want a little ceremony with the family...Jacquie will be family then, I want it here in the yard, but simple. Does that sound okay to you?"

Data felt tears spilling over his lids. He reached over and brushed her cheek. "I will marry you in any fashion, on any day, in any way. I simply wish for it to be you. I do need to speak with you regarding an important issue first, however."

"Uh-oh. That doesn't sound good. What is it?"

"I want children...more children. I wish for us to have children of our own," Data told her haltingly.

"Kessa was right. I'll be damned. She was right all along. You still have more of that...you are a determined man, Data Soong."

"Is that a yes or a no?" he asked.

Teslyn chuckled. "Only for you would I say yes, Data. I never really wanted kids, but for you...damn man, I think I'd do just about anything for you." She sighed and chuckled again. Images of her with a huge belly filled her mind. "I'm gonna regret this, but I agree to be the host for your babies, you pain in the ass man!" she teased. Data lifted up and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you."

"Yeah, yeah. You just can't stop until you get it all, can you? I never should have gone in the damn tent with you. You're trouble from the word go, mister." She said this while trying very hard to give him a stern look. She kept it up until the end.

Data did not fall for it at all. "We should sleep now, Teslyn. I need you healed if I am to impregnate you." He pulled back just as she moved to swat him. With a grin he grabbed at her hand as she moved for a second swat and kissed her palm. "Slap me later. Rest now. I love you."

She sighed with feigned frustration, but settled in beside him and closed her eyes. They were asleep for over eight hours.

Thing settled down for a while so Teslyn and Jacquie worked on the plans for the latter's wedding. A place had been secured, the food ordered, her dress purchased and Lore was taking care of the honeymoon and the music for the reception.

The only sad spot in this time was Alaeda's sending.

Since Data was not sure if Alaeda would ever be the same should he fix her, this service was as though she had died, because in a way, she had. Whatever survived after he striped her meomories and rewrote her programs, would not be the Alaeda they had know. So the sending was appropriate, he felt. The family agreed, so they did it right.

Data conducted the ceremony himself. His daughter's body was not sealed in a box that would be buried on Soong property, but they gathered in the place where perhaps, they all one day would be.

This was how Teslyn discovered that the Soongs owned property in Labarre, France. Data's daughter, Andaria Labron-Soong lived on the property in a restored home that Teslyn was told once belonged to a close friend of Data's. Kessa and Corin told her about it, but Data seemed to be reluctant to speak of it.

Lore did request some time alone after the service for Alaeda and Jacquie told him to take all the time he needed. It turned out to be two days, but when he came back, he seemed very focused on getting their wedding planned.

"Have you seen him cry, Jacs?" Teslyn asked her friend as they looked over wedding cake designs.

"Well, sort of. He hid in his study once for a few hours that day...after you were taken to the medical center, but I think Corin saw Lore crying after the service. He needs to mourn. I don't begrudge him that. We can't build a future together unless he does. He's just so hard headed and won't let me tell him that."

"You want me to get Data to talk to him?" Teslyn offered.

"No, I think it will be fine. He works well if I don't push him but a little bit and get him ready. Then I give him a hefty shove, he explodes and all is peachy afterwards."

Teslyn laughed. "Men, even android men...they all have their buttons and we women just have to know which ones to push and in what order."

Jacquie did get Lore to admit to his distress and was able to comfort him in plenty of time before their wedding.

The wedding was held in a huge old church that overlooked the bay. Jacquie's family, consisting of her parents, aunts and uncles and several siblings, attended. Lore's children did attend, but under threat that if they caused any trouble, Lore would rip them limb from limb in front of everyone. Data, Teslyn and two-thirds of Data's children also attended along with many of Jacquie's friends for the Academy and from her youth.

Teslyn was the maid of honor and Data the best man. Jacquie's older sister was also a bridesmaid and one of Lore's friends from the care center completed the wedding party. Once the vows were exchanged, dozens of pictures and holo-vids were taken of the beautiful bride and devilishly handsome groom. Teslyn laughed as Lore decided that he not only wanted to shove a piece of wedding cake into his lovely wife's mouth, but Data needed one shoved in his mouth too!

The tiny food fight that was recorded after that moment would be laughed at and teased about for years to come. The bride and maids wisely chose to stay away from the flying pieces of cake to keep their dresses clean. During the chauffeured drive to the reception, Teslyn was still picking crumbs of the cake out of Data's hair while he tried to steal kisses. They had the privacy blind up and they were the only ones in this car.

"I can't believe that you're a mess!" Teslyn scolded.

"This is a day for merry making and lovemaking. Now I will make merry, tonight I will make love. Be still and kiss me!" he demanded, taking hold of her waist and pulling her to him. Teslyn was stunned by his attitude, but she found out from Lore - at the reception - that the brothers had shared a bottle of wine while they dressed for the wedding. What Data did not know was that this wine was made just for android kind and had the same effect as alcohol did on humanoid kind.

"You decided to get your brother drunk on your wedding day?" Teslyn asked, stunned. She was dancing with Lore as Data whirled around the floor with the gorgeous bride.

"If you want, I'll get him drunk for your wedding too!" Lore promised with a sly wink.

Teslyn narrowed her eyes. "I'll get back to you on that. He is very...relaxed. He was all over me in the car on the way here. I still can't believe how long it took me to get all the frosting out of his ears." They both laughed at this.

"Did you lick it out?" Lore teased.

"I was tempted, but he said it tickled." Teslyn winked back. "You are one lucky son of a bitch, Lore. I hope you know that." She now turned very serious.

"I do." Both looked over to where Data and Jacquie were dancing. Her white dress had a slit on the left that allowed her garter to be seen and the plunging back allowed all of that to be seen. The front was collared at the neck with a diamond cutout to reveal her sexy cleavage. All was in a soft white on white floral design that flowed gently over Jacquie's shapely body.

"I'm glad her parents approve of me. I was sure I was going to have to kidnap her back from them after they met me," Lore only half joked.

"They like you just fine. When you behave, you're a wonderful guy. When you don't, sometimes you're even better." She gave him a mischievous grin that Lore returned in kind. Jacquie's parents seemed a little reserved for the dinner the families had shared together yesterday, but seeing how happy Jacquie was and how devoted Lore was to her, relaxed them.

Once Teslyn was back in Data's arms, he began to kiss her throat and down her shoulder and back up her ear as they danced. She could feel him pressing an erection against her, but as much as she was enjoying this attention, she knew if he carried on like this, come morning and sobriety, Data would be furious with himself, Lore and maybe even her.

"Come with me, my frisky love. We need to find a secluded corner somewhere." Teslyn had to do some convincing, but she finally got Data to go with her in search of a little closet in this huge place. As they hurried through the crowds of people, Teslyn swore she saw faces that were out of place, but Data's pawing at her brought her back to the more urgent need. They found a place just in time. Data was so erect, she feared he would tear through his pants if she didn't unzip them and release his throbbing member. He plunged inside her hard and fast, covering every inch of the skin he could reach with hungry kisses.

"We should find that minister, Teslyn. I want to marry you now. We should have had a double ceremony. Why did I not think of that before? You must be mine!" Data panted this, just before he came heavily within her.

Gasping, trying to stay on her feet and to keep Data on his wobbly ones, Teslyn disengaged from him. Her own orgasm, subsiding. "We are not getting married today, Data. This is Lore and Jacquie's day. We are not going to spoil this for them by stepping on it." She kissed him while trying to right their clothing; she led him back out of the dark closet.

Coming around to a corner, she heard voices approaching. She knew that voice! It was the one that belonged to one of the out of place faces! Stopping Data and placing a finger over his lips to keep him quiet, she peeked around the corner. Data took one of her fingers in his mouth and began sucking it suggestively as Teslyn caught sight of Raylish Meridock.

"What the hell is SHE doing here?" Teslyn whispered.

The irritating girl was in party dress just a little more subdued than the slutty one she'd wore tha last time Teslyn had seen her. Her hair was up and she was wearing nice shoes, but Raylish was up to no good, Teslyn could still hear evil intent in the girl's mind.

"What are you looking at and why isn't it me?" Data asked. Apparently being drunk also allowed for contraction use. Teslyn turned to him and pulled him along heading in the opposite direction from the approaching girl.

"We have an intruder, my drunk love. Let's get back to the dance and lose ourselves in the throng." Data babbled about not being drunk, but Teslyn just laughed softly and pulled him to the reception room.

Data would not let Teslyn out of his sight, let alone his arms, so she gave him another one of Lore's special drinks and sat with him at their table. When dinner was announced, everyone went to get a plate of the marvelous spread in the buffet line.

This was where Raylish caught sight of Teslyn and Data. She was on the opposite side of the serving table, but the two women made eye contact. Teslyn knew who was on the guest list and this girl was not! But the facility was open to the public, so party crashers had an easy time of it. But why was she here?

Data didn't have any interest in food. He did whisper some suggestive ideas about what they could do with some of it, but Teslyn was not listening to him. He finally had enough of that. Taking her hand, he whirled her around to face him and grabbed her face.

"Woman, listen to me!" he ordered. Teslyn gave him a shocked expression before trying to placate him, but he would have none of it. He did, at least, whisper what he said next. "I will allow you to eat, but then you will come with me and be alone with me. Making love once has never been enough for me and it is certainly not now!"

She never should have given him another drink. Data was not a quiet whisperer. Most of those around them heard what he'd said. Teslyn held her plate in one hand, took Data's hand in the other and dragged him back to their table.

"Twenty people just heard you tell me you wanted to have sex again! I think it may be a good idea if we go home, but since that would be very rude, you have to sober up and stop pawing me!" She didn't want to yell at him since he wasn't in command of himself, but she had a bad feeling about Raylish being here.

Data was quieter, but he did lean over to her as she ate and was very flirtatious. Teslyn looked up several times to see Raylish smirking at her. After dinner, Data pulled her back to the dance floor and held her so tight, a gnat couldn't have survived between them. He kissed her, too.

Finally, Lore and Jacquie announced their departure for their Paris honeymoon. Teslyn made haste in taking her lover home two minutes after the newlywed couple was gone. Data was just sober enough to be horny as hell by the time they got home. She got him into bed, but when Teslyn tried to get pajamas on him, Data just pushed them aside, took off her clothes and held her down on the bed to kiss her with unrelenting need. They slept in very late the following morning.

Teslyn was in class when a message came in to her Medical History professor's computer console. "Ensign Anala, you are ordered to report to the Judge Advocate General's office for Starfleet at once." The professor told her, leaning over her desk to show her the order on his PADD. She was confused, but an order was an order.

Data was busy so she didn't bother telling him that she was leaving school. She knew he was fine and he would know the same thing about her through their link, so she didn't worry.

Once she was led into an interview room at the JAG office, she was worried. The JAG officer was sitting at a table. He looked and "felt" disturbed to be sitting in the same room with her.

"Ensign Anala, I'm Lieutenant Commander Brian Johnson," he announced without looking up from the record PADD he was holding.

"Can you tell me what this is about?" she asked, feeling nervous all of the sudden.

"An accusation has been leveled against you and Admiral Soong, Ensign. It is alleged the two of you were engaged in a sexual relationship prior to your recent graduation. I am in charge of the investigation to determine whether there is sufficient evidence for charges to be brought against you and the commandant. Should the evidence indicate, you could be charged with conduct unbecoming an officer and sexual misconduct." The man handed her the PADD, allowing her to read the allegations, but Teslyn couldn't even focus enough to read a single word.

They had waited so long, tried so hard, slipped up so little! How could this be happening NOW?

"Why...? Who told you this? Who accuses...?" She knew she sounded like an idiot. She had to get control. This could ruin Data! Trying to steady her voice, she added, "We didn't do anything wrong."

"That is what I am trying to determine, Ensign. Now let's get started with this interview." He punched in some commands on the console next to him. "This interview of Ensign Teslyn Anala is being conducted on stardate 292779.68 by Lieutenant Commander Brian Johnson in the offices of the Judge Advocate General for Earth. The time is 1400 hours." He turned to Teslyn and began the interview. "For the purposes of this interview, please state your name, rank, serial number and current assignment."

"Teslyn Risot Anala, ensign, SCW 226531-824. I am currently attending medical school at the University of California San Francisco."

"What is your current address, Ensign?"

"111 Academy Way, San Francisco."

"That is the address of the official residence of the Starfleet Academy commandant. How long have you been residing with the commandant"

"I've been living with the commandant for six weeks."

"When did you and the commandant begin your relationship?"

"The commandant's brother, Dr. Lore Soong, invited both of us to join him and my best friend, Ensign Jacqueline Soong, to celebrate our graduation. We started seeing each other romantically shortly after that evening. I did not engage in sexual relations with the commandant while I was a cadet at the Academy."

"The evening of the graduation ceremony you were seen by several witnesses being very friendly. You held hands, danced together, he kissed you goodnight."

"On the forehead!" she quickly added.

"I will have to substantiate that," he told her. "Your grade point average was very high, Ensign. You finished second overall in your class."

"Yes sir. I worked very hard for those grades. I wish to point out, sir, that my grade point average during my four years at the Academy averaged 3.97. My GPA in my final year actually dropped from 3.99 to 3.98. So if you're thinking he was fixing it, that doesn't hold water."

"When did you meet Admiral Soong?"

"He has accompanied the cadets on the year-end survival training for many years. I only require sleep once every three nights so the commandant supervised me when the others were asleep. We talked...well, argued mostly. We also played cards. On one occasion Professor Jet joined us."

"What did you argue about?"

"The commandant's late wife was a distant relative of mine. We were arguing about his prolonged period of mourning. I was unable to completely block his feelings of loss. He reminded me of my mother when she was in mourning for my father."

The officer asked about their next meeting eight months later in class. "We argued, but came to resolve our differences." She paused. She didn't know how honest to be here, but plunged ahead. "We did admit that we had feelings for each other."

"But did you act on them?" he asked.

"NO! We talked, I did dance with him at the year-end dance, but so did lots of cadets and professors."

"Did you ever see him in private?"

"When he was hurt, I went to the care center to...see him. He was unconscious during the times we were alone though. I...I just talked to him. When I was his classroom assistant we were alone in the classroom at times."

"How many times were you intimate with him before you graduated?"

"NONE!"

The interview continued for another hour before Commander Johnson indicated they were through and dismissed her. Teslyn started to leave but stopped at the door.

"Are you able to tell me who made the allegations?" she asked.

He picked up his PADD and tapped it for the information. "It lists one Raylish Meridock as having registered the complaint." Teslyn didn't know whether to laugh, cry or burn down the woman's house, however Commander Johnson did give her an indication as to which option to choose. "Off the record, Ensign?" Teslyn looked surprised but nodded. "Based on Admiral Soong's spotless record and the credibility of Ms. Meridock, I don't think you need worry. Depending on what I'm told in the other interviews, it may not even be necessary to interview Admiral Soong."

Johnson informed her that after conducting further interviews he might have to interview her again later.

Despite what Commander Johnson had said, Teslyn wasn't in the mood to return to school so she headed home instead. Once there, she went to Data's office and got on his computer to look up all she could on Raylish Meridock. Commander Johnson had referred to her as "Ms." and not ensign. This had piqued Teslyn's curiosity.

When Data arrived home, Teslyn threw her arms around his neck. "We have to talk, Data. Today was not a good day." She led him to his study, hoping that he would not want to leave the room and head straight to the JAG office. Since they were still open, that was a concern.

"Allegations have been made against us that Starfleet is investigating, Data. We've been accused of having a sexual relationship before I graduated. We could face charges of sexual misconduct and conduct unbecoming an officer." Looking stunned, Data sank to the couch. "Raylish Meridock made the allegations."

Data looked up at Teslyn, furrowing his brows. "I spoke at her court-martial two weeks ago. She was dishonorably discharged for conduct unbecoming an officer."

"This has to be her revenge. You didn't tell me you went to her court-martial. You didn't even tell me she was thrown out. I just found that out when I did some digging." Teslyn sat on the couch beside him. She took his hand in hers.

"You have never liked the woman and she never cared for you either. I saw no reason to upset you. She was quite irate at her hearing. What I had to say did not please her."

"No, I'm sure it didn't make her very happy." Teslyn then told Data what she had been asked by Commander Johnson as well as his remarks to her before she left. They knew the next few days would be quite stressful as they waited to hear from Commander Johnson again.

Raylish Meridock was the first to be interview. She stated her reasons for making her allegations and told what she had witnessed. Commander Johnson's contempt for her was obvious as he questioned her regarding her motives, her own disgraceful record and her court-martial. As most of her claims took place AFTER graduation, they were easily dismissed.

Teslyn's interview was the second one conducted and Jacquie came next. When they viewed the interview later, Teslyn wasn't happy with the beginning, but was proud of how her best friend handled herself. Data concurred.

"Ensign Soong, you are married to Dr. Lore Soong, Admiral Soong's brother and Ensign Anala is your best friend. Is that correct?" Johnson had asked.

"Yes sir, that is correct."

"Where are your loyalties, Ensign?"

"Sir, I am a Starfleet officer. I love my family dearly, however my loyalty is to Starfleet. I will answer all of your questions to the best of my ability." Jacquie paused for a moment. "Sir, I know Admiral Soong will have an opportunity to view this interview later. He is a man of great integrity. I know he would be disappointed with me if I were not completely honest with you, even if it meant damaging his reputation. I could not bear to lose his respect."

"Do you have information that would damage his reputation?"

"No, sir. Admiral Soong is a consummate professional and a gentleman."

"What about Ensign Anala?"

"Ensign Anala is one of the finest people I know. She possesses all of the tools to be a great doctor. She's intelligent, caring, and loyal. She has a strong sense of duty and would not conduct herself in manner, which would reflect badly on Starfleet or Admiral Soong.

Since Raylish had mentioned the dance that had taken place over a year ago, and the dress Teslyn had worn, Jacquie was asked about it.

"Ensign Anala didn't want to go. I talked her into it. I supplied the dress she wore that evening. The dress could be described as provocative although there were a number of cadets whose costumes were more provocative than Ensign Anala's, mine included."

"How did you meet your husband, Ensign?"

"I accompanied Ensign Anala to the care center a number of times after Admiral Soong was injured. I met Lore during one of the visits."

"I see. So you knew that Admiral Soong and Ensign Anala had a relationship?"

"I knew that Admiral Soong and Ensign Anala had feelings for each other. Ensign Anala had confided in me the nature of her relationship with Admiral Soong. She told me they were going to wait until after she had graduated before pursuing a romantic relationship."

"And you believed her?"

"Yes sir. I know Ensign Anala would not lie to me. And she knows she cannot lie to me and get away with it. She tried once to tell me she didn't like the commandant. I could tell she was angry with him, but dislike wasn't in there."

"How can you be so certain?" Commander Johnson seemed very surprised by Jacquie's answer.

"I am half El-Aurian, sir. I do have superior listening skills when compared to other races. I know when someone is lying to me. When a person speaks, the way they speak tells me as much, if not more, about a person than what they say. Even the most expert liar can't stop the subtle clues in their tone or inflection. My mother worked extensively with me to hone my skills once I expressed an interest in counseling others."

The interview was almost forty-five minutes long. There was only one question that caught Jacquie a little off guard.

"There was an incident during your final year in which Professor Jet believed she had caught Admiral Soong in a compromising situation. Tell me about that."

"My husband and Admiral Soong look almost exactly alike however they are very different individuals. While Admiral Soong is a very private man, my husband is much more...demonstrative. He escorted me to the Academy one morning. He wanted to be...demonstrative in wishing me a good day. He pulled me into a classroom and was kissing me when Professor Jet walked in. She started yelling at us as she had mistaken Lore for Admiral Soong. We tried explaining to her however she was blinded by her feelings for Admiral Soong and would not listen."

"Her feelings for Admiral Soong?" Johnson knew Jet. "Please explain."

"Yes sir. Professor Jet is in love with the Admiral."

"How do you know this?" He knew Jet held great affection for the Admiral but he didn't think she was in love with him.

"The same way I know if someone is lying to me."

Jada was interviewed next as she had been named by Raylish as someone who would corroborate her allegations. Jada's interview surprised Teslyn. She confirmed seeing Data and Teslyn together after graduation. When she expressed her shame and remorse over the incidents that had occurred at the Academy, Teslyn realized that Jada had changed a great deal in the months since then. Without Raylish's influence, Ensign Jada Pritz had become a model officer.

"Ensign Pritz, do you know why Ms. Meridock brought these allegations against Admiral Soong and Ensign Anala?" Commander Johnson had asked.

"Yes sir. Ms. Meridock had contacted me after her court-martial. She was ranting at me incoherently about wanting revenge against Admiral Soong for his testifying at her court-martial. She also expressed anger that I had not testified on her behalf. I...I had lied to her and told her I had not received permission from Captain Solo to attend her hearing. I did tell the JAG officer representing her the truth...that what I would testify to would not help her so she would be better off not calling me. Ms. Meridock told me that she was going to bring the allegations against Admiral Soong and if I didn't back her up that she would get me next."

As Jet was a friend of Commander Johnson's since their Academy days, another JAG officer interviewed her as Johnson observed from the other side of a one-way glass window. Teslyn was upset about all the snide remarks Jet made about her during her interview however most of what Jet said did help.

"So the commandant instructed you to ignore all the harsh statements the ensign made in your presence?" the JAG officer asked with respect to the survival trip.

"He said it was normal between them. When I pushed him on it, he started talking about playing poker. When we got back to the tent with Anala, she had already cleared away the game they were playing and was shuffling the cards. I believe she was controlling him, or influencing him with her telepathy."

"Controlling him?" The JAG officer looked puzzled by her response. "Do you have any other examples of times you think she was controlling him?"

"I came to see the commandant to give him my resignation at the end of the year, and Anala was helping him put up equipment for the year. She was out of the room, but..." Jet paused and looked slightly flustered. "I have respected this man for years and wanted him to know how much I would miss working with him. I was shaking his hand when Anala flew into the room claiming to have heard a scream. The scream must have been hers when she discovered through her telepathy that I was touching the commandant."

"Why do you think she used telepathy here?" the officer asked.

"Neither of us screamed, but Ensign Anala looked about to when I told her to leave and she refused. She told me that there were rules against my flirting with the commandant. I told her I was resigning so after this year it would not matter. She reminded me how she would be graduating and she too would be free to see him. Admiral Soong looked dazed and unfocused for most of this time. This girl has repeatedly upset, insulted and attempted to damage a fine man's reputation. I don't believe any of the allegations against him, but I have personally witnessed her insubordination, and complete lack of respect for the commandant. There is little doubt in my mind that she influenced him as much as possible."

"It has been suggested that you are in love with Admiral Soong. Does that influence your opinion of Ensign Anala?" The colour in Jet's face completely drained. She sputtered a few words but was unable to answer.

If he was needed to make a statement, Data was to be called the following evening. Teslyn warned him not to mention the very first kisses that they had shared during the survival trip years back, but this was still the area that caused Data the most guilt.

"I cannot lie, Teslyn. If I am asked, I will tell the complete truth."

"Fine, answer me this, did you intend to seduce me with that first kiss, Data?" They were in their bedroom preparing for bed so Teslyn had on a cream coloured silk gown. Data had been running a hand over her back as she brushed her hair, but this conversation made touching her feel wrong to him. He had taken a step back. She turned on her vanity seat and stared challengingly at him. "Well?"

"No, I was at a loss to silence you. We have discussed this many times, Teslyn."

"Yes, but apparently you have never actually listened to what we said! Damn it all, Data! Think back to what you were feeling before you kissed me. Was there anything sexual in your thoughts?"

Data knew there hadn't been, but he reviewed it anyway. "No, but once I was kissing you-"

"Good God, you'd have to be...without your chip not to have felt something from a kiss with that strength of emotion behind it. You were passionately enraged with me! So one strong emotion transmuted into another as we kissed. Isn't it said there's a fine line between love and hate?"

"Yes," Data admitted.

"Glad you see my point. If you're asked, Data, tell the truth, but tell that one. You kissed me to shut me up and it worked. It wasn't until later that you felt something for me."

He reluctantly agreed, as it was the truth. Teslyn was very tense this evening. She hated waiting and waiting this time was even worse than waiting for Data...well, maybe not. Still she could not seem to relax. When Data led her to bed and removed his pajama top, she was still not responding.

It was very unusual, but they did not make love that night.

Word came after classes the next day that Data would not be needed, but the outcome was still undetermined. Teslyn was relieved that Data wouldn't have to speak, since she still feared his need to purge his guilt in this matter, but they still had to wait. If there was to be a hearing, Data would no doubt get the chance to purge.

Four days later, Commander Johnson arrived at the mansion unannounced. Lore and Jacquie were having dinner with the couple that evening so they were present when he walked into the mansion, report in hand.

"Good evening Admiral. I hope I'm not interrupting. I've completed my investigation and given my report to Starfleet Command. They have accepted my recommendations. I wanted to bring your copy of the report to you personally so I could let you know how sorry I am." Johnson handed the report to Data. "It is the duty of the Judge Advocate General to investigate charges when they are brought against Starfleet personnel...no matter how ludicrous they are. You and Ensign Anala have been completely exonerated, sir. There will be no mention of the allegations on either of your records." Commander Johnson extended his hand to shake Data's hand, which Data accepted. He started to leave but then turned to Jacquie. "Ensign Soong, about your listening skills, would you object if our office requested your assistance every now and then when we are conducting an interview?"

Jacquie was taken aback by his request. "I would be happy to assist, sir."

"Great. I'll be going now. Good night."

"Good night Commander...and thank you."

As soon as Commander Johnson had left, a collective sigh of relief could be heard.

"It looks like our dinner has turned into a celebration!" Lore exclaimed. "This calls for a bottle of wine..."

"Brother, I think I will choose the wine this time."

As it turned out, picking the bottle of wine didn't save Data. With his wife's help in distraction, Lore snuck out to his aircar for the secret stash of Android intoxicant he kept there. He heavily spiked Data's drink with the substance that even his kind couldn't detect and watched as the chemical slowly took effect.

Lore had heard through his wife that Data's relationship with his future bride had suffered from the tension of this investigation. In the past year, Lore and Data had grown closer than they had in the last three hundred and Lore liked the trend. If he could help put Data's wedding plans back on track, he was going to do whatever it took.

As Lore also imbibed, he couldn't remember just how the two couples ended up in the library, sitting on the floor. Data was sitting with Teslyn, leaning up against the couch with his arm around her while Lore and Jacquie sat in front of the fireplace. Lore stopped his exploration of his wife's mouth when he heard a soft sigh coming from Data.

Lore and Jacquie looked over to see that Data had pulled Teslyn into a kiss. As they watched, the kiss grew deeper and more intense. Data moved up to the couch and pulled Teslyn with him. He reclined with his back against the back of the couch. Teslyn faced him so their kisses could continue. When Data threw a leg over that of the redhead, Lore and Jacquie Soong giggled.

Lore got to his feet and took his wife's hand. "Let's find an empty bedroom. I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but even I don't want my little brother to be embarrassed again. He's had more than enough of that lately." Lore left Data to make love to his fiery fiancée as he took his wife to a spare bedroom and made her scream with pleasure.

By morning, all was as it should be again.

When spring finally came, Data took Teslyn as his bride. The wedding was held in their backyard with family and friends. It would have been a small affair, but Data's family was too big for that now.

Data had wedding bands made that had the pattern of stones seen in Teslyn's engagement ring, repeated all the way around the matching rings. While the Roman dress she had worn to the dance of the past had been quite alluring, Teslyn was breathtaking in her simple chiffon wedding gown.

During the reception afterward, Data delighted in listening to every one of his children embracing Teslyn warmly to welcome her to the family. The fact that they all found a way to call her "mom" during this welcome made it hard for Data to keep his composure. He just wasn't sure whether to laugh or shed tears of joy.

In the end, he did both.

It had taken years and there were many ups and downs, but Teslyn Anala was finally Teslyn Soong. Her family also attended the wedding, pleased that Teslyn had...married so well. Their honeymoon would be delayed so Teslyn could visit with her family, but Data didn't mind. As he watched her stepfather dance with his new wife, Data thought about how much he owed this man. Philip Zan had been one of the reasons Teslyn had begun picking on Data in the first place. Data made a silent promise to tell the man how highly Teslyn spoke of him and how much Zan's influence had played a part in getting Data and Teslyn together.

Letting go of a breath he felt he'd been holding for two years...or had it been twenty-two...Data smiled. They could put the troublesome fires of the past behind them and concentrate on fanning the flames between them.

As Zan and Teslyn danced, he twirled her around and released her. Teslyn continued to spin, with her red hair now free of her veil, it looked like flames about her head. Her joy radiated out from her body, causing her to look like she was not dancing, but floating.

Data watched, enthralled.

 _She looks like fire in the air,_ he mused, moving towards her, to be engulfed by the flame.

Fin


End file.
